Hulk Chronicles Part 1
Chapter 1 It's been almost a month since Hulk nearly killed Professor X; he was hypnotized by loki once more the other Avengers hopping he'd leap back to the Avengers HQ the Goliath recently has been having problems with himself, problems like anger management controlling anger and his transformation Hulk needed time away from civilization and the Avengers. Chapter 2 Hulk now in the U.K. away from American civilization 'S.H.I.E.L.D. can't get me now I'm outside of their American soil they'd be breaking an international law' said the nuclear physicist, Bruce Banner. out nowhere came 'Hey stop right there' Bruce Banner running away from the noise but 2 'stop we are agents of A.I.M.' 'Please sir. leave us alone' said Bruce Banner. 'Who is us?' said the A.I.M. agents 'us is the thing, the personality inside me, it controls me, it binds me, please leave me alone, do it for your own good' Said Bruce Banner 'don't worry you'll be fine' Said the A.I.M. agents pew Banner knocked out Chapter 3 'Wake your ass up' said Sabertooth 'huh' Said Bruce Banner 'you're awake Dr. Banner good listen recently the doctor is feeling under the weather so I need you too fix the big doctor if you make any bafoonish action's my A.I.M. agents will dispose of you guys if he tries anything funny desolate him.' Said Dr. Eeim 'if Dr. Eeim is under the weather explain you?' Said Banner 'I'm a clone of the great doctor my mission is to cure him and to fake deaths upon him, do you understand know?' Said Dr. Eeim 'So you're a fake so you have all of this free will and power and yet you waste it? You could be happy among the doctors disease you have everything and infinite resource you could wipe the doctors sleight clean and take up some aliases, but no you waste it on these preposterous missions that the Avengers, you keep on continuing these terrible experiment that endanger other's the disease that the Doctor has is incurable there's no way I can do it even if I tried. Please stop wasting your time and let that buffoon die and get a new life.' Said Brucce Banner 'The doctor disease can be curred and there's 3 people on earth that can; Richard Reed, Hank Pym, and You Dr. Banner you were the easiest to get a hold of the doctor will not and one day I can serve an actual purpose on earth, and if the doctor dies I kill you' 'Ahhahahahah You're about to make me angry and you won't like me when I'm angry' Said Bruce Banner 'AHAHAHA Sabertooth gave a setitive that prevents you from transforming' Said Dr. Eeim 'Oh fuck' said Sabertooth 'AHAHAHAAHA you just made it alot easier for me to transform thanks Sabertooth.' Said Bruce Banner Transform into the Hulk to be continued... Chapter 4 goes ape shit on Sabertooth and Dr. Eeim ROOOARRRR!!! HULK SMASSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH SABERTOOTHED BITCH BOY off Sabetooth's head and chasses after Dr Eeim Dr. Eeim: AAH..... Hulk good buddy calm down and we could talk this out like men Hulk: Hulk no talk, Hulk Smash. Dr. Eeim: You're talking right now you big purple idiot Hulk: Hulk is green, not purple, Hulk you, Hulk Smash cloned Doctor bitchh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Smashes Dr. Eeim Chapter 5 [[Category:Created by Deadpool the merc] Category:Fan Fiction Category:Hulk Category:Stories by Deadpool the merc